Can You Fix My Life?
by redaquarius
Summary: Lucy has been bullied through most of the year by her ex and three of her friends left to study abroad.What happens when they come back and when she forgives her ex but doesn't date him? What happens when a secret that has been kept from her gets out. Will she and her friends keep their peaceful jobs? Will an love form? Or will it all come burning down?
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters no matter how much I wish!_**

Chapter 1:Saved? _Lucy POV_

It was another horrible day at school. Natsu makes it that way,the two timer and his gang won't leave me beat me up almost twice a week if I'm alone in the halls. I hope they don't beat me up while I am alone right now,they left me alone all day today.

I stayed after to help a teacher with something and there is barely anyone in this school to help me if they do.I was walking faster and faster by the second to get to the front of the coursing through me. As I turned the corner I saw them all. Natsu and his gang will see me. So I run. I know they saw me cuz I hear pounding feet behind me.

I feel someone push me into a locker.I hiss in pain and look at my arm. It was bleeding.

Again.

I looked up only to be punched down,when I glanced at Natsu I saw anger on his face like any other time I'd see him. But his eyes said a different story. His eyes looked so frustrated and sad. I cam to reality when three foots took a swing at my stomach.

At the same time.I cried out in pain loudly. Five more minutes of this and I will pass out again. But three minutes later I heard a voice.

"Stop! Get away from her!" Then the beatings stopped. I looked up to see Gray. Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be in Florida,he isn't supposed to be in Ohio. I coughed up about a half a cup of blood at once. Gray cringed. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Natsu asked. "I'll give you a beating or are you too scared to face me without your buddies?" Gray smirked. "I'll fight you." was Natsu's answer.

"I will make sure to give you the beating Erza would if she was here.I can't believe what you have turned into Ashbrains!" Then realization hit Natsu,he knew it was Gray so he started rambling on. Yes it was true that Natsu,Gray,Erza,Levy,Gajeel,Lisanna,Elfman,Mira,Juvia and I all knew each other since we were kids.

Gray,Erza,and Gajeel were,what I thought,studying abroad. Lisanna,Elfman,and Mira moved away because of Natsu. Leaving Levy,Juvia,and I by ourselves. No one else knows about the beatings,well now Gray does.I begged my dad to let me go here because of my friends so he'll pull me out immediately if he finds Levy and Juvia find out then they will tell the principle Makarov and he'll tell my dad.

When I came out of my thoughts Natsu was knocked out and his gang was shaking."Get him out of here and if I here about you guys messing with Lucy again,well lets just say your death wish will be signed when I see you."Gray spoke as if he wanted to rip their heads off one by one. They scurried off dragging Natsu with them.

I couldn't felt as though they had hit me on every inch of my body.

HARD.

Gray came over and knelt beside me."Lucy,it's okay now." He spoke. "How are you here?" I asked. "Not 's get you to the infirmary."he said while picking me up. I whimpered in pain. Last thing I saw was his face.

Then I blacked out.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed for a first chapter._**

 ** _\- redaquarius_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi,redaquarius here with another chapter! I intend to update at least every other day! I apologize that the chapter was a bit short and for the errors in it. With that said let's get into the next chapter.*I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters no matter how much I wish. Also,Pov's will change sometimes through out chapter.*_**

 _Last time on Can You fix my life?:_

 _"How are you here?" I asked "Not important,for now let's get you to the infirmary."Gray replied as he picked me up._

 _I whimpered in last thing I saw was his face._

 _Then I blacked out._

Chapter 2:They're Back **Gray's POV**

I fixed her wounds but the one on her arm was bad. I can't believe that Erza,Gajeel,and I have been gone for two years. But to come home and find one of my best friends getting beat by **ANOTHER** one of my best friends,it's crazy and to think that they could get so far apart when they were so close when the others and I left.

But I guess people can change.

 _I have to ask her what happened to Natsu and her when she wakes up. I mean from the way Natsu and his buddies were beating her up it seemed as though they enjoyed it,so I'm guessing this happens more often than once._ I thought just as Lucy woke up. She is silent and then she rages at me! "WHAT THE HELL GRAY!HOW ARE YOU HERE,YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME OVER FACETIME BUT NO!I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE,WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME,AND ARE THE OTHERS WITH YOU!?"

She got less loud as she went but still soft yelling. "One to surprise you and the others with the fact that I and the others are coming home and staying,two cuz' I didn't want to ruin the surprise,and three yes they are on the way cuz' they missed the first flight ?"I replied

She hissed as she tried to move her arm too fast. I told her to be careful but being Lucy she didn't listen and re-opened her bandage was soaked i blood so I had to change it.

Again.

After I finished re-bandaging her armI sucked in a breath and asked her. "Hey Lucy how come Nastu hates you and vice versa now,you guys were so close when w-" She cut me off and started explaining. I got madder through out the the end I'm pretty sure I looked as if I could kill. _How could he,what made him change? I can believe he would do this to Lucy of all people._ I thought once more.

"But I have good news though!" When I looked up at her I beamed because her face was beaming and nodded for her to continue."You are looking at the new official owner of Heartfillia Sweets!" She said. "Wait I thought that business was closed ever since your mom?" I asked puzzled. "Yeah but I begged my dad to re-open it so the grand re-opening was on my 17th birthday two months ago,everyone in town seems to like it.I got my mom's locket and sweets secret recipes book as presents that we thought we lost in the house fire the year before you and the others of the workers are retiring in a week so I have to find six new employees but I was thinking of asking Cana,Gajeel,Levy,Juvia,Erza and you to fill in those you?"

When she finished she sucked in a breath as if I said no it would be the end of the world.

"Sure." was my reply.

"Great!We don't work on Mondays and Tuesdays. The hours are from 3:15 to 8:00. So after school even though the store really closes at 7:30 we just hang out,do our homework,and eat my mom's brownies that we all love,also locking up and you are officially hired Gray Fullbuster!" She finished trying to sound buissness-like but it ended in a fit of giggles.

"I accept. Now let's get out of here it's already dark out."

Then we left the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry that the last chapter seemed short,I Hope You guys like this chapter and I'll do my best. Without further adieu here is the next chapter._**

 _Last time on Can You Fix My Life?:_

 _"Great!We don't work on Mondays and Tuesdays. The hours are from 3:15 to 8:00. So after school even though the store really closes at 7:30 we just hang out,do our homework,and eat my mom's brownies that we all love,also locking up and you are officially hired Gray Fullbuster!" She finished trying to sound buissness-like but it ended in a fit of giggles._

 _"I accept. Now let's get out of here it's already dark out."_

 _Then we left the school._

Chapter 3:Who filled out an application?! Lucy's POV

It was an awesome day at school surprisingly especially since Gray,Erza,and Gajeel came caught up easily thanks to Erza. But I don't think Gajeel and Gray liked doing their make-up work in one night.

Natsu and his friends didn't bother me. Which is weird. I ran into them in the hallway.

I was alone.

When Natsu's friend wanted to attack me he put his arm out and said leave her alone.

We were all surprised but his words so we just walked away from each right? I know how nice he can be but he is cruel and heartless.

Anyway,everyone agreed to work at Heartphilia Sweets except Cana so I need one more person. Everyone starts tomorrow. Arg,what am I going to do?! Well on my way to Heartphilia Sweets I got a call. "Hello?Heartphilia speaking."

 _"Boss we just got a job application! Come see who he is. Such a sweet young man!Hurry!"_

"Thank you Miss Supetto,I'll be right there." I said and hung up. When I got there everyone was working and since some of them are retiring the new and old staff is getting a party so we are doing half prices on everything!"Miss Supetto where is the job applicant?I'll see him now." I asked once I spotted the woman. "In your 's quiet the looker!" she stated with giggles. "Miss Supetto I am only 17!" I said and went into my office.

When I walked in I saw the applicant had a hat on. Why do I care you ask? Well let's just say someone's hat caught on fire so NO HATS ON IN THE SHOP! "Um..sir you have to take your hat off." I said . I heard an okay from the boy while he took his hat off. I saw pink locks and gasped. "N-N-N-Natsu?"

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" was the question that flew from his lips in astonishment.

"What do you mean?! I'm the owner of this bakery!I am the one who is supposed to interview you!"I said my anger rising. All I got was an "oh" from the pink headed boy."By the way what was up with you when I saw you and your crew in the hallway earlier today?" He was silent and then he spoke."Well I was up last night thinking and I feel extremely guilty about what I have been doing to you for 2 years strait and I couldn't take it. I over heard that your dad will take the company from you if you didn't find one more person by tomorrow,so here I am and I want to make it up to you.I know how much you want to lead this business like your..."

He trailed off.

"Like my mom,yeah that is exactly how I why did it take you all this time to realize what you have been doing is wrong and that Lisanna leaving wasn't my fault!You broke my heart,left me in the dark for two weeks,and then beat me for 2 years strait! But I am willing to give you a second chance to make it up to me,but we ARE NOT dating again."

When I finished he got up. I closed my eyes and waited for a strike but felt two arm =s wrap around me instead.I looked up with astonishment.

Natsu was crying tears of joy."Thank you Lucy for giving me another chance." and I returned the hug . "Your welcome,now back to matters,you are hired! We start tommorow! Come in at 3:15 sharp. Meaning I could give you a ride from school if you want." I explained that earned a beaming face and a sure from him.

Little did I know that 5 people were listening at the door so when I opened it...

 _ **What is this?! cliffhanger! HAHAHA XD! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry about posting late cuz' my grandma came and I haven't seen her in 3 years so I spent time with her and the rest of my family! Will update soon enough! Plz give me any constructive criticism in the reviews. I would also love to hear your ideas!**_

 _ **-redaquarius**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am sooooooo sorry you guys T^T this I would've updated Sat and Yesterday but everything got screwed up with school and just BLEH!Then when I finished my school work I got writer's block! But here is today's chapter and I hope you like it PLZ review with constructive criticism and ideas of your own cuz I want to see what you guys would like to see happen with a crucial moment that is coming up and yayzees.**_

 _Last time on Can You Fix My Life?:_

 _"Like my mom,yeah that is exactly how I feel. Why did it take you all this time to realize what you have been doing is wrong and that Lisanna leaving wasn't my fault!?You broke my heart,left me in the dark for two weeks,and then beat me for 2 years strait! But I am willing to give you a second chance to make it up to me,but we ARE NOT dating again."_

 _When I finished he got up. I closed my eyes and waited for a strike but felt two arm =s wrap around me instead.I looked up with astonishment._

 _Natsu was crying tears of joy."Thank you Lucy for giving me another chance." and I returned the hug . "Your welcome,now back to matters,you are hired! We start tomorrow! Come in at 3:15 sharp. Meaning I could give you a ride from school if you want." I explained that earned a beaming face and a sure from him._

 _Little did I know that 5 people were listening at the door so when I opened it..._

Chapter 4: **Most** of us...well keyword **Most. Lucy's POV**

Of course people were listening so when I opened the door I got pushed to the floor with people on top of me. Juvia,Gray,Levy,Gajeel,and Erza were on top and Natsu stood there dumbfounded.

After I finished yelling about how rude they were for listening they were trembling even Erza said her apologies. I was calm until she said "But. You for gave him but I haven' anyone else forgiven this Bastard?"

Everyone shook there heads.

Except for Gray.

"I don't forgive this idiot,first he breaks her heart and then beats her TWO FRICKIN YEARS! I HAVE ENOUGH HUMAN DECENCY NOT TO BEAT HIM SENSELESS RIGHT NOW!" Gray yelled to us. "Lu does your father know about any of this?!"

"No,but please don't tell! I love being owner and going to Fairy Tail High if my dad found out we'd move away! I love being with you guys! Don't tell." I sobbed out.

"We won't but we don't completely trust Natsu. After all when we met Gajeel he beat up Levy and we have forgiven him" Juvia stated trying to ease to tension.

It wasn't working.

"You guys the party starts in an hour for you guys and the retiring crew that I hired you for in their we can handle this still have to set up and get the food out!FIGHT OR RUIN ANYTHING AND YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" with that I walked out with everyone behind me.

When we finished setting up it was already four o'clock.

"Okay everyone go get changed into your party clothes! We have five minutes till' everything starts!Wait where are Gray and Natsu?I guess we will have to start without them." I said and with that everyone went to change. By change meaning we went shopping yesterday and the boys picked out tuxedos while the girls got dresses.

The girls were wearing matching dresses in different colors and the same with the boys except a boy and a girl's colors were matching. The girls were wearing long flowing halter dresses. Lucy was in a cherry blossom pink ,Erza in deep red,Levy in an emerald green,Juvia in a bright yellow.

What Erza didn't know was that her boyfriend Jellal flew in from Arlington,Texas to hang out with her for a solid two weeks when it was time for the traditional Grand Waltz Dance I announced "Okay ladies and gentleman time for our Grand Waltz Dance!Find someone with the color you are wearing and dance the Grand Waltz!" Everyone cheered and went to the dance floor. I made sure that no one was wearing deep red except Erza and Jellal.

I got down from the stage and looked for the couple. Erza saw Jellal and started to dance with him. I got down to look for my own dance partner.

"Looks like you are the only other person wearing cherry blossom pink." I turned around to see Gray and held back my laughs...well almost. He saw I was about to let out a laugh and covered my mouth with his hand. My laughs came out as muffled giggles."U-Um L-Lucy w-w-ould you like t-to dance w-with m-me?" I looked at Gray and found him staring at the wall blushing as deep as Erza's red hair.

 **NO ONE's**

Lucy giggled and lead him to the dance floor. 'wow he/she is a great dancer!' they both thought. Soon everyone stopped to watch so when the song ended they were the ones left on the dance floor. Everyone clapped and whistled. Lucy and Gray looked at each other and laughed.

Gray lead me off the dance floor and I went up to the stage to make the final announcement. "Ladies and gentleman,I called you to celebrate the new staff Gray Fullbuster,Natsu Dragneel,Erza Scarlet,Gajeel Redfox,Levy McGarden,and Juvia Locksar! Can you guys come up here?" I asked them. They made there way up onto the stage and waved. I then continued " We also wanted to celebrate the retiring staff! You all know Macow,Wakaba,Max,Warren,Nab and Bisca! So let's give them a cheer!"

The crowd roared and when calmed I announced that there would be a dancing contest to close up the judges are the retiring staff and the new staff and anyone they choose were the one's asked and I said yes. "Let's show these guys how it's done." Gray said,his smirk said that he has accepted the challenge. "Gladly" was my reply.

When it came down to the final dance it was just Natsu and Juvia vs. Gray and I.

I was nervous.

Juvia and Natsu were going first and they were dancing a traditional merengue and they were fantastic.

Gray and I would be dancing our own type of merengue. He guided me to the dance floor "Do you remember the suavemente we did in freshmen year?" he asked. " you want to do that?" I asked swiftly "Yeah" was his reply.

We started dancing and it was amazing. When the music was over the dance wasn't for us. It was like we were blending. When we stopped everyone cheered and clapped. "I guess we know who the winners are!Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfphillia!" and the crowd roared on.'This is a night to remember!' I thought.

 **Gray's POV!**

 _'I don't want to think about what Natsu said but I can help but wonder what he is up to. What did he mean by "I will get her back." it is so strange! Oh Lucy I wish I could keep that smile on your face forever but you are in for a lot of pain and all I can do is be there for you.'_ I thought as we hugged in congratulations to ourselves for winning.


	5. Update

**_Okay guys this is an update!_**

 ** _I am having MAJOR writers block and I feel really bad for being away this long.I AM SOOOOOO SUPER SORRY!_**

 ** _WILL UPDATE SOON!_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _redaquarius3_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Heeeey I am back with a whole bunch cleared up and I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.I AM REALLY SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR A SUPER LONG TIME T^ you all for being ~ I DO NOT own Fairy Tail all the credit goes to Hiro Mashima and his team! Here is the new chapter._**

Erza's POV!

I couldn't help but notice Gray's solemn face as he danced with Lucy. He would look sad for a moment,look around to see if anyone saw and then would return to his smile,this repeated for six minutes or so. _'What is going on?_ _'_ I wondered."I will ask later." I muttered aloud forgetting that I was dancing with Jellal. "Did you say something Erza?" he asked me.

Realizing my mistake I replied "No,have you?" and he says a simple "No". Once the party is over Lucy and the rest of us employees clean up,Jellal leaves saying something about he left his door Lucy enters a back room I immediately turn to Gray.

"What is wrong with you?Something has been bugging you all night since the party started and I want to know what it is."I said. We all turned to Gray."Maybe Natsu should tell you." he replies,when we turn to Natsu his face paled.

"Um...you guys know Lisanna right?Well I want to try to get her to be my girlfriend again and since the college I am going to is the town she is living in my dad and I agreed to have me move in with my Aunt Grandine and my cousin Wendy." he explained.

All of us gaped at him except for Gray who was indeed glaring at him before speaking,"You should tell them the rest!" he said not so quietly so I smacked him on his head.

Knocking him out for two to three minutes.

"Finish telling Natsu." I spoke. "Well I was walking home from school yesterday and I bumped into Lucy's talked for awhile and he nearly fainted so I sat him on a bench and got him some water I asked him what was wrong he opened up to me. Lucy's dad has cancer and now only has a week left to live."

I gasped,Levy started to cry,Juvia refused to look at anything,Gajeel had his usual face but his eyes were sad,Gray who had woken up and heard the last sentence looked out the window.

"Guys there is one more thing Lucy doesn't know he has cancer and if she finds out it's going to break her so don't tell her." Natsu said.

Levy stopped crying and gazed at all of us like we had two heads."But won't she be even more upset if we don't tell her!Forget her heart breaking in two it will shatter into pieces if he dies and we knew about it!"

"But Levy,we will make it even worse if we tell her because she is hearing it from us and not her own dad,he has to tell her and if he doesn't then we are going to be there to comfort her in the best way we can."Gajeel explained.

I knew he felt sorry for Lucy,even though he calls her 'bunny girl' and is a little rough with her I knew he felt his part of the sadness."So we are not allowed to say anything,we just go along with it and hope that he tells her?Juvia is feeling a little nervous because Juvia doesn't think she can hide her sad feelings from love rival." Juvia spoke in nearly a whisper.

We all knew that Juvia had a point. _'How are supposed to hide our sad feelings from Lucy? A far as I am concerned Lucy should have been told earlier than this! But I can understand her fathers point,he doesn't want to tell her,who would want to tell their child that they are going to die in a week because they have cancer?!'_ I thought solemnly.

"The best we can do is put on a brave face and smile the best we can because for right now we can't say ?" Gray says still looking out the window.

"Agreed." We all say. We then hear Lucy's footsteps nearing the front of the all pretend we were talking about something far from what we were talking about while putting on our fake smiles.

"Well we can officially lock up now!Man today was a great day!" Lucy seemed so broke MY heart to know that she won't keep that smile for much longer.

 _'I honestly don't know if I can keep the secret since I understand the situation and this is the better decision but I just can't wrap my head around the fact that her own father didn't tell her that he had cancer! Now I could get if she knew he had cancer and he didn't want to tell her about his...due date but this is just arrrg!'_ I thought as I watched Lucy laugh along with our friends.

But I know that we all had similar thoughts on the matter.

When I got home I took out my phone and called Mr. Heartfillia.

"Hello?"

"Hi . This is Erza Scarlet one of Lucy's you remember me? The one with the long red hair." I spoke in a tone,that I made sure,didn't match my thoughts.

"Ah yes! ,what can do for you?" he asked me.

"Actually I need to talk to you about an encounter you had with a pink hair young man yesterday afternoon."I said.

" on."I heard from him,his voice seemed a little bit more serious.

"Well that young man is my friend and he has told us that you have cancer and only one week left to this true?"I asked taking a deep breath at the end of my sentence.

"The information you have spoken of is you called because I haven't told Lucy yet?"He asked his voice turning soft again at the mention of her name.

"Yes that is exactly why.I could get why a man wouldn't tell his child he is dying in one I can't wrap my head around as to why you have not told you have cancer."I spoke my voice cracking towards the end.

"I haven't told her because I developed the illness right after Lucy's mother died of the same condition.I knew if I told her then she would be a broken child for the rest of her life.I don't want to ever see a similar look on her face as the one she held when her mother long business trips are basically visits to the cancer center in Hargeon."He spoke as if he was choking back tears.

"I understand I had to clear things up with you.I will inform you that four other people besides me and Natsu know of you all talked about it earlier and have agreed not to say anything until you do."I spoke with a stern tone.

"I will be informing her soon I am just trying to find the right words for now."I heard him say.

"Goodnight ."I said

"Goodnight ."He replied.

I hung up and then looked at my clock. It read 10:01.

I couldn't hold on,sleep overcame me and took me with it into a dreamless pit.

 _*End of Chapter*_

 ** _Authors Note:I know I have been gone for a long time so I am here to tell you._**

 ** _Reason:Okay well around the time I dissapeared from here I was in the middle of learning about the End of World War had this unit test on it so I had to study every night for it plus my other we had vocabulary for almost every class I had except for I was doing that for social studies,dance,spanish,ELA,and my other homework on those I got back on this site I was so happy._**

 ** _Back to authors note:I love writting for you guys and I am a major book worm.I am reading practically any time I am free or on this site when I am free to write and edit.I am glad to be back._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _redaquarius 3_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**HEEEY! I have not posted since April 14th and so here I am hopefully posting on April 29th. If not then I will get this on here by midnight of the 30th! I hope you guys like the plot idea I have created with Lucy's father. I was a nervous wreck writting it because at first I thought it was too cliche but I then I was like "You know what Redaquarius,go ahead with your mad writting skills" (I am so alone!) " Show them who is boss!" (It is just me!) SO here is today's chapter from me. DISCLAIMER,I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA! T^T No matter how much it hurts...**_

Gray's POV! *They are in gym class*

 _'Arrrg! School let's out in 15 minutes! So why is it taking so long for the day to end!Lucy's dad said he was going to die on May 18th. It's May 17th and I don-AHHH! STUPID DODGE BALL! FORGET ERZA! I AM TAKING GAJEEL DOWN!'_ I thought as I angrily dodge a ball Gajeel threw at me. I moved like fast lightening and struck Gajeel hard in the leg. Coach Laxus blew the whistle and pointed to Gajeel. Signaling that he was out. I laughed strait in his face.

I glanced at the clock and realized that it was 2:10,forgetting that I was in the middle of the game.

A ball flew across the gym and hit me in the side. I looked to the said direction and glared at Natsu. Coach Laxus blew the whistle signaling that I was out. I walked off of the court and watched as Natsu did a gloating dance in my face. I would have punched him but Coach Laxus said one more fight and we are doing 9 laps around the track with ERZA.

Then I realized that only Lucy,Levy,Natsu and Erza were left in the game. Lucy and Levy on the blue team. Erza and Natsu on the red team.

Then I roared with laughter. While Natsu was doing his victory dance Lucy took this as a chance and struck Natsu in the face. I watched with pure happiness as he walked off the court. It was now 2:11. Lucy and Levy were the only ones left on the blue team and Erza was the only one left on the red team.

Oh no. The team with the most players at the end win and get to choose what we do all next week. You can guess at this point that Erza had won without breaking a sweat. But they will think of something.

I hope.

Just then Lucy called a time out. She walked over to Levy who was panting really hard. They spoke quietly while glancing at Erza a few times.

Then Lucy called for the game to resume. They then started dodging Erza's throws. Then the light bulb that Lucy had went off in my head. They were simply going to dodge her attacks until the class was over. It is now 2:13. _'Just 2 minutes Lucy and Levy. Hang in there guys. I really don't want to run killer laps around the guys got this.'_ I thought.

Levy stopped her dodging to catch her breath. Erza saw this as an opportunity to strike. She threw a ball but Lucy got there just in time to swing Levy over the ball. Then the blessed sound of the buzzer came from the timer.

The match was over.

The blue team cheered and Erza glared at us saying we were all going to get fat. We changed out and headed over to Heartfillia Sweets.

 ** _*Time Skip to 7:31 at Heartfillia Sweets* Erza's POV_**

The last customer walked out the door after exchanging friendly goodbyes with everyone. I swear that the whole town loves Lucy and her family. Besides her dad,her older brother Sting,who is in the army, is the only blood family she has. I mean she has a huge heart. SHE was the first one that Gray talked to when his mother died,SHE was the first one that I talked to when my parents died. They never even found my mom's body. So I can't even imagine her face when her heart breaks all over again.

We cleaned up and did our homework together while eating brownies that Lucy made from her mom's recipie. I laughed when Natsu started naming things he would give Lucy once she said no to giving him the recipie. This went on for quite some time. Then the fighting began.

"Jezz flamebrain,just leave her alone! She aint' giving it to ya so shut your trap!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Oi! This aint' your fight so stay out ya snowcone!" Natsu yells right back. At this I gain tick marks on my head. _' Just let them fight it out.'_ I thought. They then started punching eachother. It was then that Natsu pushed Gray and he knocked my brownie out of my hand and on to the floor...

"GRAY! NATSU!" I yelled.

"Don't just stand there! Run you idiot,RUN!" Gray yelled who was already on his way to the front door,Natsu right along with him and I right on there heels.

We ran out of the room the others were in and let's just say if I were them I would here several booms,thuds,and chrashes before I walked back in completely calm. While Natsu and Gray came in looking banged up.

I glance at the clock to find that it is 8:01. "Guys as much as I love this place I suggest we pack up our stuff and get ready to go." I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

We started to walk out the back room when Lucy got a call.

"Hello" she answered.

There was a pause before Lucy screamed "I WILL BE RIGHT THERE! KEEP HIM AS LONG AS YOU CAN UNTIL I DO!"

We all froze hoping it wasn't Lucy's dad that was the problem but when Lucy turned to us with tears down her face we knew that's exactly what it was about.

"My dad's dying you guys." she sobbed. She then looked up at us to find that we were looking at anything else in the room but her. "Guys?What's wrong?" she asked,her voice still filled with ultimate saddness.

"Your dad has cancer and is sceduled to die tommorow!" We all turned to Levy who had just blurted out everything in one quick sentence.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled.I turned to Lucy to explain but I was too late for she had already run out the shop.

 ** _*End of Chapter!*_**

 **So...did you like it. Sorry I planned to have this up on Saturday but my sister's prom was that night and I was helping her all day. But I really loved writting this chapter and I am killing myself with suspense right now! Fighting the urge to tell you all what happens next but the urge of having a cliffhanger was WAY bigger! Please review and give me constructive critisism on how I cna make my ways of writting better.**

 **Hugs,books,and kisses!**

 **redaquarius.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Me: I am back._**

 ** _Erza: Where have you been? You left for like 3 months without warning._**

 ** _Me:*Shrinks back* I know I know. Teachers gave me projects even though EOG's were coming up and now that tests are over I am here._**

 ** _Levy: Fine we forgive you but we want more updates!_**

 ** _Me: And you will get them because summer break literally starts in 4 days at 4:15! Finally!_**

 ** _All:Yaya!_**

 ** _Diclaimer I don't own the Fairy Tail characters or the plot of the show. Now on to the next Chapter._**

 **He passed on... No one's POV!**

Lucy had tears in her eyes. _'Why?Why didn't dad tell me?I need to hurry'_ Lucy thought a look of determination flowing over her face. She ran faster and faster and seconds later she bursts through the doors of the hospital. "Ma'am can you please tell me what room Jude Heartfilia is in?" she asked the lady at the front desk."You must be his daughter. He is in room 673." she said.

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her up the stairs,not using the elevator for fear that it would take to long to get to her walked through the door and her heart skipped several beats at the sight of her father.

He was hooked up to a breathing machine with an IV in his left arm. He was paler than usual and his breathing was ragged.

"DAD!" Lucy cried out as she ran over to his side quickly clutching his hand between her to smaller ones. "Lucy,my child.I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to hurt you since this is the same way your mother died all those years is the only one that knew I was sick besides my doctors.I asked him not to tell you through all the letters because I wanted to tell you.I never ment for you to find out this way." Jude explained a tear rolling down his face.

"Dad,I-I Love you. Please don't leave me here all alone!" Lucy begged."You aren't alone my have them." he said raising a hand to point to Lucy's friends behind her. Erza,Juvia,Levy,Gajeel,Natsu and Gray stood behind her with solemn looks on their faces watching the last moments between a father and daughter unfold.

"What is going to happen to the estate?Who is going to sign the workers paychecks?" Lucy worried to him."Why you my may not be 18 yet but you can do it since you are the for the estate I have left it to you and Sting,whenever he decides to come back." he explained to her. Lucy nodded. "Lucy,you will always be my little bundle of pride and joy that I will never stop loving. Your mother would say the same.I love you my magnolia flower." he said with a smile.

"I love you too daddy!" Lucy said clutching his cand flowing freely. Then the dreadful,long beep sound came from the machince.

Jude Heartfilia was dead...

"Daddy?" Lucy looked up and at her father. Then she panicked. "Daddy!Daddy!" she shouted over and over. Shaking his hand which only fell limp in the end.

Erza peeked out of the doorway and saw nurses rushing down the hall towards the room. "Gray." she said and nodded. Gray walked over to Lucy and started to pull her away.

"NO! DON"T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY DAD!" she screamed." Gray picked her up and took her out of the room so the nurses could do their job and they sat in the hallway letting Lucy cry it out.

Soon enough she had exaugsted herself and was fast into a dreamless sleep...

 _ **Sooo. Did you like it? I think this was pretty good for a sad chapter especially since I don't like writing them. But hey all you guys have to do is comment on them with positivity and CONSTRUCTIVE critisism and we will be good. Thank you guys for your time in reading my chapter and see you next time.**_

 _ **love,**_

 _ **redaquarius 3**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**I have been gone from this story for WAY to long. So I looked back over everything and got the gist of what I wrote and what I could here is a chapter for you guys! Once again I am sorry for my absence. DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE THAT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA. WHAT I DO OWN IS THIS STORY SO IF TO USE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENTS MADE! Now on to the chapter.**_

Levy's POV! 

I-I don't know why I blurted it out like that! Lu is upset because of me. Gray carried Lu into the hall outside her father's room where she cried for what seemed like hours. Then I noticed that she stopped crying. We all did. Everyone was thinking. Probably about who was gonna take her home and who was gonna go back to the Bakery for closing time. Then I got an idea! "Guys! I got a plan!" I said loud enough now to wake Lu up but just enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What is it Levy?" Erza asked calmly,I could tell they were all a bit mad at me for telling Lu but I don't care right now."We could all sleep over Lu's house.A gigantic sleepover will help her feel better a little faster. Everyone knows that there are 8 rooms in Lucy's house correct." Everyone nodded so I continued "Well only two of those rooms are occupied right now so there should be a room for each of us to stay in. Erza, Juvia,and I will go back to the shop to tell what happened and boys take Lucy to her to her house. We can all get our stuff later,but just do that for that sound good?"

After thinking Levy's plan over. They all agreed. As they all got up. Gray and Lucy were still sitting down. Why? Gray had fallen asleep too. Lucy was cuddled into Gray's chest while sitting on his lap. Gray had his arms around her and was resting his head on hers. When everyone caught sight of this they whipped out their phones,except for Juvia, so they could have their own copy of this moment. After they all made sure that they each had a copy Juvia spoke "Can someone please wake up Gray so love rival can get off of him?!"

Erza hit her on the head and replied "Oh shut up Juvia,even I have to admit that they look cute together. But I will wake him up." Juvia glared at her and then stopped when Erza sent one right back. "Wait!" Natsu whispered. "What?!" Erza was getting impatient. "Let me record this. All exept Juvia nodded and readied their phones. "Okay,go ahead." Natsu assured. Erza moved to the side of Gray and gently shook his shoulder. The raven haired boy only slightly frowned and tightened his hold on the blonde girl. Everyone snickered and Juvia growled.

Erza,lightly hit him on the head. This time he groaned and opened his eyes. He quickly came to terms with what was going on around him and blushed 8 different shades of red. He was going to yell but Gajeel put his hand over Gray's moth and motioned towards Lucy,letting him know that Lucy was still asleep. He carefully got up with the help of Gajeel who held Lucy for a bit. He then handed Lucy back to Gray."Um Gray Juvia thinks that Natsu should hold Love Rival." she said calmly."Nah,I got her. She is actually really light!" Gray laughed.

Juvia then nodded. By then they had finished walking to the entrance of the hospital. The guys went their way and climbed into Gajeel's car with Lucy. While the girl's went their way and climbed into Erza' all left the hospital.

With the Guy's Gray's POV!

We climbed in the car and left the hospital. When we got to the red light I broke the silence. "Why were you guys taking pictures of Lucy and I?!" I asked making sure not to wake of them started snickering. "Oh we did more than just take pictures." Natsu laughed as he handed me his phone. I watched the video that practically everyone had of me holding on to Lucy like she was my life line. My face turned too many shades of red to count. Gajeel looked at my expression through the mirror and laughed. The light turned green and Gajeel began driving.

I tried to find something to say to defend myself but all that came out was a groan of annoyance and my face turning an even deeper shade of that was even possible. I guess that the guys noticed because Gajeel said "Ya know Gray,if ya keep blushing like that your head will explode from all the color going to it!Gihi!" Natsu laughed but then suddenly stopped."Wait. Metalhead don't ya mean all of the _blood_ going to his face and not color?" he asked.

Gajeel thought it over. I thought it were both surprised."Since when did ya get so smart Salamander?" Gajeel asked."Remember the huge math test that we had last week?" we both nodded so he could continue. "Well the teacher asked Lucy to help me study for it.I can't remember exactly what I said but I said something and Lucy told me that." he explained.

"Oh,I get it,for a second there I thought it was actually your brain that thought that one up.I don't think the world would live if you actually became smart."I said,Gajeel started laughing and Natsu got a tick mark on his forehead."Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean Ice Princess!?" Natsu asked and Gajeel started laughing uncontrollably at the VERY UNPLEASANT nickname Natsu gave me."It means that I have a brain like the most of us while your head is just an empty nutcase ya pyro." I retorted a tick mark now forming on my head.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" a slightly deep voice boomed. We turned to see a very sleepy Lucy. Her glare was scaring me and it seemed her look she was giving us was scaring Natsu too. Gajeel shivered. "Y-yes ma'am!" we all said and were quiet for the rest of the ride. Lucy fell back to sleep and we pulled into Lucy's driveway. Gajeel then stated "Ya know I have never been that scared since when Erza beat the living shit outa us for cracking the school fountain."

Natsu who still looked like he was gonna pee his pants replied "Tell me about it!". We all climbed out and I got Lucy and carried her inside.I set her down on the couch. Gajeel and Natsu went back to the front door."Where are you guys going?" I asked. Natsu replied first."We are going to get our stuff. You know like clothes and toothbrushes and un-" I cut him off " Okay I get it. Have fun." I said. With that they both walked out of the door. But then Gajeel came back in the doorway. "You might wanna let go of Bunny's hand though. Gihi." He then closed the door.

I looked down to find that what he said was true. I was holding her hand still. But why did I get this feeling that made me feel like I didn't want to let go?So I didn't let go. I sat down on the floor beside the couch and just held her hand. _' I haven't been this swelled with love or the feeling of it since ...mom. Has it really been that long? I wonder how Lyon is doing. We got split up directly after mom died. We didn't even get a chance to grieve together. Shit! I am crying. Wh-Why d-damn you emotions.'_ I thought as a couple of tears spilled form my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Lucy had turned on her side to face me. She had a look of worry on her face. "It's nothing. I was just thinking.I am fine,really." I tried to sound convincing. But that was kind of hard considering more tears ran down my face. "You can't fool me. Or anyone at this moment. So please tell me what is wrong." she asked again. "I am just thinking about my brother and ...m-my mom." I explained. My voice cracked too.

She moved to the floor beside me and hugged me and didn't let go. SO not being able to resist I let my tears out. "It's okay. Everyone is here for you and you can tell us anything when your ready. That includes me as well.I will always be here for you Gray.I promise." she said in a whisper. I stopped crying.I realized something,I wasn't hugging her back.I wrapped my arms around her and she squeaked. I laughed and so did she.

"I have something to tell you Lucy." I said. This was the time I was going to tell her that she was all I could think about when I was studying abroad. That the reason I was so sad that day I left was because I knew Natsu would have a shot of dating her and I wouldn't. It is clear to me that I like Lucy more than a friend. So I'll tell her that I do like her that way. "I like you Lucy and not as a friend." I said calmly hoping she'd accept what I had just said.

"Wha-wha. I-I-" she tried to say something but I just kissed her instead. I don't know why! It felt like the right thing to do but why do I get this feeling like that me kissing her right now is stupid. SO I pulled back. Her entire face was red. She was staring at me. She pressed her hand to her lips and looked at her hand when she pulled it away. I began to get fearful. "Look Lucy I didn't mean t-" she kissed me to make me shut up. _'SHE'S KISSING ME WILLINGLY! WHAT DO I DO?! DO I KISS BACK? MAYBE I SHOULD.'_ I screamed in my head. So I did kiss her back.

"Well what do we have here?" we heard someone say. We snapped our heads in the direction said voice came from.

To be continued...

 ** _Heyy! Did you like it!?~ Thank you for taking your time to read this chapter of mine. Please review and in the reviews I would like some constructive criticism,NOT RUDE THINGS! Wanna know why I say NOT RUDE THINGS? I say that because you don't have to read my story if you don't want to. So your wasting your energy saying something like that when you could be using that energy somewhere else. But BE HAPPY! I love you all._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _redaquarius._**


End file.
